


Warmth on your Skin, Fire in your Eyes

by yikeslikenikes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Developing Relationship, Fire Dancer Hyungwon, Flirting, Forbidden Love, Hand Jobs, HyungwonBingo, Inspired by Joseon Era, Kinda, Kissing, Lots of Fire Imagery, M/M, Minor Alchohol Drinking, One Shot, Promises, Secret Relationship, Sex, Skinny Dipping, Some Fluff, Summer, but not because it's gay, medium burn not a slow burn, prince minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikeslikenikes/pseuds/yikeslikenikes
Summary: The fires burned bright, but Minhyuk’s eyes wouldn’t leave the man’s face. He wasn’t smiling as he danced, his face serious and concentrated, but there was something in his eyes that wouldn’t let Minhyuk look away.





	Warmth on your Skin, Fire in your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my "gift" square for Hyungwon Bingo.

The summer solstice usually came and went without much care from the prince himself. The food was good and the gifts were fine, but after years and years of the same thing happening, Minhyuk struggled to see the party as anything but boring.

He had no hopes for his twenty-fifth summer being any better. He and his guests were eating in the ballroom, and  Minhyuk wanted nothing more than to change out of his heavy bright-colored robes and scuttle off to the privacy of his bedroom as everyone tried to present him with gifts whenever he didn't have a bite of food in his mouth. He glanced over the candied plums and jeweled belts and fine robes and nodded approvingly before having them sent away. 

There was only one gift left, and that was the only gift he was curious about. Usually Jooheon gave him his gifts earlier, in private and before all the pomp-and-circumstance, but this year that didn't happen. Jooheon was the only one that gave him gifts he cherished. His favorite bow, a new saddle when his was wearing thin, instruments, poetry. As his oldest and closest friend, Jooheon prided himself in always gifting Minhyuk exactly what he needed.

“Is Jooheon going to present his gift soon?” Minhyuk whispered to his advisor. Hyunwoo perked his head up a bit and nodded.

“I believe so, your majesty,” he whispered back.

Minhyuk glanced up, finding Jooheon in the crowd. He was sitting at a table to his left, wiping his mouth delicately before he looked up and grinned at him. Minhyuk quirked the corners of his mouth up in response.

Jooheon quietly stood up and walked to the guard at the door and whispered something in his ear before he made his way back over to stand in front of the raised platform where Minhyuk’s table sat.

“Your majesty,” Jooheon said with a bow. 

Minhyuk let himself smile as he leaned forward against the table.

“Lee Jooheon,” Minhyuk responded. Jooheon straightened himself up. The eyes in the room had floated over to the exchange, and the bustle and murmuring stopped almost entirely. 

“Your majesty, I know that you are a man of great wisdom, always seeking out new experiences and information,” Jooheon said.

Minhyuk nodded once, acknowledging but not bragging. Careful. 

“So I have sought out something I believe you haven't experienced before. A type of performance that is rare here.”

Minhyuk raised a brow before looking up toward the door. The guard Jooheon had spoken to was tentatively holding it open. He looked back down at Jooheon.

“I'm intrigued,” Minhyuk said.

Jooheon smiled. He held a hand out behind him, bowing his head again. “With your permission, your majesty?”

Minhyuk nodded, and Jooheon waved a bit at the guard before floating back to his seat. 

As soon as Jooheon sat down, the guard opened the door wide and a few musicians filed in before they sat in the back corner of the open space between all the tables. Minhyuk watched them curiously as they started to play. 

He had definitely seen musicians before. He glanced over at Jooheon, confused, but Jooheon was still staring at the door, waiting. When Minhyuk looked back up, there was one final person walking into the room.

The man was breathtaking, though Minhyuk would never react to anyone in public. He was tall and thin, but his arms, which were bare, had tone to them like an archers. He wore what looked like a black vest, tight to his body, and Minhyuk knew the murmurings happening around him were slightly scandalized whispers at his state of dress. Even his pants, while long, were tailored tightly to him. His black hair was tied up out of his face into a neat little bun on the top of his head. 

All of this was very interesting already, but what piqued Minhyuk’s interest past his strange garb were the two unlit torches he carried.

The man smiled brightly as he walked up to the raised platform. He bowed deeply, bending all the way at the waist and keeping his arms at his side.

“Your majesty,” he said softly before he straightened up and stepped back. He stretched one of his torches out to his side, and let it sink into one of the lanterns on the table. A woman cried out when it caught fire, and he brought the torch back closer to him, holding both torches in one hand until the fire spread. He pulled them apart and held one in each hand before he twirled them around once. 

The music picked up tempo, and then he truly started. 

Minhyuk had seen all types of dancing spectacles. From elaborate fan dances performed to perfection by a whole theatre troupe, to pounding drum dances performed by almost intimidating men, to ritual dances asking for peace and prosperity, he thought he had seen them all. Until today.

He had never seen someone dance with fire before. Not the way he was. He would dance, his body spinning and rolling as he twirled and threw and caught the torches. He had the whole room enraptured. They hung on every move he made, gasping whenever he tossed up his torches before he would fall to his knees and catch them, only to start dancing again, taking no breaks in between. 

The fires burned bright, but Minhyuk’s eyes wouldn’t leave the man’s face. He wasn’t smiling as he danced, his face serious and concentrated, but there was something in his eyes that wouldn’t let Minhyuk look away. Maybe it was the fire reflecting off his deep brown eyes, but there was a such a shine to them. Like they had their own life living in them. 

The music stopped, and the man flourished his torches next to him and grinned directly at Minhyuk as he panted, kneeling down on the ground. A moment passed before Minhyuk started clapping, and then the whole room was exploding with it, and the dancer’s smile widened as he stood up, bowing first to the prince, and then all the people around them. He took the torches and walked over to the musicians where Minhyuk now noticed sat a bucket of water for him to put them out. Jooheon had hurried over to them, probably to pay them, when Minhyuk cleared his throat, making the room go quiet. 

“What is your name?” Minhyuk asked. 

The dancer blinked for a few moments before he bowed his head a bit. “Chae Hyungwon, your majesty.”

Minhyuk’s fingers traced the characters of his name against his knee, trying to memorize it. “You and your troupe are welcome to stay in the guest quarters for the night, if you would like.”

Hyungwon’s eyes widened slightly as he bowed again. “Your majesty, that isn’t--”

“A wonderful performance should be rewarded,” Minhyuk said quickly. Hyungwon closed his mouth and bowed deeper before nodding. 

“Thank you, your majesty.”

Minhyuk looked over to Hyunwoo. “Have the rooms set up for them, then,” he commanded. 

Hyunwoo bowed his head before getting up and leaving. It wasn’t very long before the musicians and the dancer were kindly escorted out of the room to the guest rooms. When they were gone, everyone simply went back to eating like they had been before. Minhyuk waited a few minutes before he stood up and excused himself for the night, not able to sit still any longer. He walked quickly back to his room, still dying to take the heavy robes off. He had reached the door when Jooheon called out to him.

Minhyuk stopped, one hand on the door, as he looked up to see Jooheon walking toward him, a grin on his face.

“Why are you in such a hurry?” Jooheon asked.

Minhyuk frowned. “I just hate dressing up.” He pushed his door open and walked in, holding it open long enough for Jooheon to follow him before letting it fall closed.

“You’re lucky the party was basically over anyway. If not, think about all the rumors,” Jooheon said.

Minhyuk sighed as he untied his belt and took off his robe, dropping both on his bed. “And what rumors would those be?”

Jooheon grinned as he walked over, leaning against a bedpost. “The gift that stole the prince’s heart.”

Another belt undone, another layer peeled off skin. “It was...new and exciting.”

“And the beautiful dancer really caught your eye.”

Minhyuk glared at Jooheon before slipping his pants off. Jooheon looked away toward the room while Minhyuk put on something much more casual. Loose white pants and a loose white jacket. 

“You aren’t dressing to sleep,” Jooheon commented.

Minhyuk frowned again. “No. I'm not.”

“And where would you be going?” Jooheon asked.

“You know, I am still your prince,” Minhyuk said as he turned around to look at Jooheon. 

Jooheon bowed his head, but it was mainly done to hide his smirk. “Of course, your majesty.”

Minhyuk hesitated for a few seconds before walking closer to him. “Where exactly did you find them?”

Jooheon looked back up, still smirking. “Apparently, they travel around and put on shows. They were out in the streets performing, and I knew you had to see it.”

“Did you...talk to them about it?” 

“You're going over there, aren’t you? I'm sure you want to ask them that, and not me,” Jooheon said.

Minhyuk felt his mouth fall open for a moment before he shut it tight again. He hated when Jooheon made it obvious how much he knew about him. 

“Is it that obvious?” Minhyuk asked calmly.

Jooheon tilted his head. “To everyone else it is obvious you were very intrigued by the dancing. Just the dancing, maybe.”

Minhyuk nodded to himself. “Good. And what are you doing tonight?”

“Covering for you, of course. Can't let the guards find out the prince is spending the night in the company of the so-called lower class,” Jooheon said, smile lighting up his face again. Minhyuk smiled back, patting his shoulder in thanks before he slipped out of the room.

 

The way to the guest rooms was easy, familiar. And even if it wasn’t, it'd be easy to follow the hum of music and life in the otherwise stagnant palace. Once Minhyuk had left the party, it ended quickly, everyone shuffling out and away, leaving the guards to start their own quiet celebrations drinking whatever wine and liquor had been brought out but not drunk or finished.

It made things easier for Minhyuk as he walked up to the open door, a duet between a zither and a hand drum flowing out in time with some happy exclamations. When Minhyuk looked in, he found the dancer instantly, laughing as he lounged against the corner of the room. He was watching two larger men putting on a show of dramatically shuffling their feet in time with the music, dancing and clapping and playing to the crowd.

Minhyuk hesitated, not wanting to interrupt, but he interrupted anyway. One of the dancers turned toward the door and spotted him, his eyes blowing wide as he instantly straightened to bow.

“Your majesty!” He yelled out, and Minhyuk tried hard to suppress a groan. The rest of the party paused. The drumming petered out. A stray plucked string vibrated into silence. All the heads bowed in respect.

There was no hesitation anymore. There couldn't be. Minhyuk stepped carefully into the room. “You don't have to stop on my account. I was enjoying the show,” Minhyuk said. 

“Your majesty, we were just fooling around, this isn't serious,” the drummer spoke up.

Minhyuk felt his heart sinking, feeling himself being rejected.

“Oh, let him stay. Even a prince needs to have fun occasionally.”

Minhyuk blinked up to find Hyungwon’s eyes. He was the one who had spoken up on his behalf, folding him delicately into group. The dancer relaxed a bit, leaning against the wall. He moved his hands to his lap. 

“This seat has a nice view,” Hyungwon said, indicating the spot next to him.

Minhyuk could feel all the eyes on him as he confidently walked forward moving past the sitting musicians until he reached the cushioned corner that Hyungwon had made for himself. He carefully settled down next to him. In the next moment, he was being passed a cup of wine, and the moment after that a bowl of plums was placed in front of him. 

When he looked up, he realized everyone was waiting for him.

“Go on, then,” Minhyuk said, trying to smile as kindly as he could. 

A breath, then two, and then a string was plucked gently, hesitatingly, and then more, and then the drums joined in, and then there was a yell and one of men from earlier started shuffling again. Minhyuk let out a sigh. In time, everyone would forget he was even there, and honestly that's what he wanted. 

He plucked a plum from the bowl and bit into it. It was then he realized that Hyungwon was watching him, an amused little expression on his face.

“Yes?” Minhyuk asked. 

“We’ve played for a few noblemen before. I must say none of them have ever graced us with their presence after the performance ended,” Hyungwon answered.

He spoke formally, but his tone was casual. Like he was telling a story to a friend.

“So you’re used to these types of performances?” Minhyuk asked.

“The performance, yes. Although we’ve never played for a prince before.” He picked up his own plum between two fingers, squeezed it gently before bringing it to his lips. He looked away to bite down, covering his mouth slightly.

Well-mannered. Careful.

“I’ve never seen dancing like that before. And I thought I knew all of the folks dances,” Minhyuk said.

“That's because it isn't from here. I learned it while traveling in the West,” Hyungwon said.

The wheels of Minhyuk’s mind turned. He had never been further than the borders of Joseon before, but he took in any information about the outside world whenever it came. 

“West?” 

Hyungwon grinned. “Yes, your majesty.”

“And this…”

“Fire dance,” Hyungwon offered.

“Is it popular?”

Hyungwon hummed, his eyes scanning the room. Someone was playing a different tune on the zither. Someone else was playing on a flute. It was calmer, the room soothing to a hush. 

“Yes, although they mainly use it to pray,” he answered after a while. He picked his cup up and turned away again to sip at it.

Minhyuk wanted to reach out and turn his face toward him once more. To feel if his skin burned like flames in his grasp. If it burned as much as the fire he handled like an instrument. As much as his gaze.

Instead, he sipped at his own cup and hated his position in life. Always talking to averted eyes and turned-away faces. Only being able to sit where he was because his father was abroad. And then he thought a bit longer and found a reason to not hate it as much.

“Your performance today with your torches. Is that the only routine you know?” Minhyuk asked.

Hyungwon scoffed before he could stop himself. He tried to hide it by clearing his throat and scrunching his face up. 

“No, your majesty,” he answered softly, bowing his head a bit for added respect.

Minhyuk smiled. “Then you should all stay longer. I would love to see more, and I can always use entertainment in the evenings.”

Hyungwon blinked up at him, his eyes widening. “Stay longer?”

Minhyuk thought about his father telling him the journey would take four months, one of which had already passed.

“For a month, maybe? I'd pay all of you. The guest rooms could house you, and there are places to practice if need be.”

“I...I'll have to discuss it with everyone,” Hyungwon answered. 

Minhyuk finished his wine and set the cup aside, mind made up. “Very well. I'll have your answer tomorrow, then?”

“Y-your majesty.”

“I’d pay you double whatever Jooheon paid,” Minhyuk said easily. 

Hyungwon had turned into an owl, staring at him with full-mooned eyes and his head turned. 

It was a few more seconds before he got his wits together. “Of course, your majesty. Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Minhyuk repeated. With that he stood, causing the music to pause again. He glanced around the room and nodded his head. “Thank you for allowing me to join your fine company this evening.”

And then he calmly walked out, hoping that the burn he felt on his spine was from Hyungwon’s gaze boring into it.

 

Morning came, and with it came Hyunwoo shuffling into his room to tell him that the company of musicians were taking him up on his offer, though Hyunwoo chided him for making such deals without even letting him know first.

But even a mild scolding couldn't dampen his spirits as he got ready for the day. He had at least a month. And while he didn't know what end he was reaching for, he knew he was trying to barrel towards something, anything really, with the fire dancer.

His schedule remained the same. He went to his studies, read poetry, practiced his instruments. Before the sun could get too high in the sky, he went out to the range to practice shooting his bow.

It was there, in the practice court next to the range, that he saw Hyungwon again. 

He was dressed in clothing similar to the one he had performed in last night, but less fine. He was sitting on the ground, stretching his arms and neck with his eyes closed. 

Minhyuk hovered nearby before he gathered enough courage to call out to him.

“Hello, Hyungwon,” he called out.

Hyungwon opened his eyes and turned to look at him, and Minhyuk felt like a fire erupted in his soul when their gazes met.

“Your majesty,” Hyungwon responded, bowing his head. 

“Were you about to practice?” Minhyuk asked, his tone coming out just as hopeful as he felt.

Hyungwon grinned like he knew what Minhyuk wanted. “No, your majesty. I just finished.”

His heart sunk, but he nodded. “I see. I was about to practice.”

“Dancing?” Hyungwon asked as he pushed himself up to his feet. There was a laugh sitting on the corners of his mouth, and Minhyuk wished he would let himself laugh like he had last night.

“Shooting, actually. Much less impressive than dancing with flaming torches, I guess,” Minhyuk answered. He glanced around. “Although, I don't see torches anywhere.”

Hyungwon tilted his head a bit before he slowly walked forward, closing the distance between them some. “I didn't practice with the torches today. I'll stop taking up your practice time, your majesty.”

He bowed again, this time tucking his hands together on his belly as he bent at the waist before walking past Minhyuk.

“Wait.”

The word surged out of Minhyuk before his brain could process it. Before he could even think about what he was making Hyungwon wait for.

But the falling footsteps stopped, and when Minhyuk turned, Hyungwon was standing there, staring at him, waiting.

Minhyuk looked away toward the range. “My...my usual shooting partner isn't coming today,” Minhyuk said. It wasn't a lie. Jooheon was busy today. 

Hyungwon just tilted his head, curious. 

“If you’re not too busy, I could use the company,” Minhyuk said.

Hyungwon shifted on his spot before he nodded. “Of course, your majesty.”

Minhyuk nodded before he walked past him, back in the direction of the storage where they kept the bow he used and the arrows. Hyungwon dutifully followed after him, although he was silent.

Minhyuk handed him a bow, and Hyungwon looked down.

“What is it?” Minhyuk asked.

“I thought you just wanted company. I may be a great dancer, but I can't shoot.”

Minhyuk smiled as he grabbed his own bow and two quivers. “I'll teach you, then. They say one of the best ways to test your mastery is to teach.”

Hyungwon smiled a bit at him, nodding. “Of course, your majesty.”

They walked to the closest line, only ten meters away from the target. Minhyuk traced the line with the tip of his shoe before putting the quivers down next to them, one on each side of the line.

“So you don't know anything at all about archery?” Minhyuk asked. He took an arrow and knocked it, stepping to the center of the line. Hyungwon stepped back out of his way, his eyes trained on Minhyuk’s hands.

“I've never drawn a bow before,” he answered easily.

Minhyuk nodded as he looked up at the target. He took a deep breath and drew. Aimed. And at the end of his exhale, he let go.

The arrow sang into the very center of the target, right into the bullseye. 

When Minhyuk turned to look, Hyungwon’s mouth was hanging open a bit. Minhyuk smirked.

“Don't be too impressed. It isn't that difficult from this distance,” he said.

Hyungwon laughed a bit as he turned back toward Minhyuk. “It is for me. I'm sure I won't even hit the target.”

“Then I would have failed as a teacher.”

“Ah, we can't have that.”

It had been a long time since Minhyuk had joked around with someone that wasn't Jooheon. He was glad Hyungwon didn't act terrified in front of him.

Then again, a man who tossed fire into the air and caught it again with his bare hands probably didn't fear much.

“Stand here then and try to draw the bow. You should be strong enough,” Minhyuk said, stepping back. 

Hyungwon licked his lips before he took an arrow and stepped up to the line.

“Do you teach many people to shoot?” He asked. Then he drew, pulling the arrow back.

Minhyuk took in his stance. “No,” he answered. He walked up, hovered his hand over the small of Hyungwon’s back. Under his palm he could feel the heat of the day radiating from him even without touching him. “Turn your hips more toward the target.”

Hyungwon took a deep breath as he followed instructions. He stayed stock still as Minhyuk walked around him, correcting his stance a bit as he went, fingertips always hovering over him and not touching. 

Minhyuk found himself speaking quieter and quieter as he went, the closeness making his voice feel too loud. 

“Deep breath. When you exhale, let go,” Minhyuk said softly. 

So Hyungwon did. 

The arrow hit the target, though somewhere between the top and the bullseye. But that didn't stop Hyungwon from turning toward Minhyuk with an excited smile. A smile bigger than any he had shown in Minhyuk's presence. 

“I hit it!” He said, and he took a half-step closer to Minhyuk before he stopped himself. 

“I. Thank you, your majesty.”

Had he been about to touch him? He had raised his arms like he wanted to embrace him. Stepped forward like they were old friends or brothers where a touch would not be strange. 

Minhyuk’s chest ached because he understood wanting to touch. Wanting to be touched only to be denied because no one dared to just reach out and touch a prince.

“You shot it. I just told you how to stand,” Minhyuk said.

Hyungwon looked back over at the target and smiled again. And Minhyuk ached because he wanted to touch.

“Could I...can I try again?” Hyungwon asked.

“You can try as much as you’d like.”

Minhyuk stepped back to lean against the wooden columns that surrounded them. He watched as Hyungwon picked up another arrow and tried again, already correcting his own posture and position.

Hyungwon was a fast learner, self-critical and sharp. Minhyuk gave him small little instructions.  _ Watch for the breeze. Aim a bit higher. Remember to breathe _ .

He watched as his arrows trailed down and around the target, correcting correcting correcting until eventually he hit the edge of the bullseye.

“Yes!” Hyungwon said, happily lifting his arms into the air, bow and all. 

“Well done!”

And there it was again. A happy little half-step before Hyungwon stepped back instead, staring down at the ground, clearing his throat.

“You’re a great teacher,” he said softly. 

A hair had fallen out of Hyungwon’s ponytail because of the bow. Minhyuk stepped forward and reached out, brushing it gently behind his ear.

They both held their breaths, Minhyuk’s fingers lingering on the spot behind Hyungwon’s ear for a moment too long before he pulled away. 

“Your majesty.” It was barely a whisper pushed out through Hyungwon’s plush lips. 

“You did well,” was all Minhyuk said.

Hyungwon flushed a bit, his eyes drawing down to the ground. Minhyuk thought about saying something more. Felt his tongue weighing down with all the words he didn't know to say. 

“Your majesty!”

Minhyuk blinked and turned to see Hyunwoo walking up, his eyes narrowing slightly as he took in Hyungwon's presence. He bowed his head as he walked up.

“It's time for the midday meal,” Hyunwoo said. 

“Right. Thank you,” Minhyuk said. He turned back toward Hyungwon who had shuffled all the way back against the opposite columns. Head still down.

“You can leave the bow here,” Minhyuk said.

Hyungwon nodded, gently leaning the bow against the column before he practically ran off. Minhyuk watched him go before his eyes fell on Hyunwoo’s stoic face.

Minhyuk frowned. “What?”

“Just because your father is gone, doesn't mean he doesn't have eyes here,” Hyunwoo said softly.

Minhyuk glanced around before sighing. “It's nothing.” He tried to brush past him, but Hyunwoo gently grabbed his wrist.

“It's not nothing. You haven't shot with anyone that isn't Jooheon in years. Suddenly this dancer shows up, and you're out here celebrating a mediocre shot.”

Minhyuk set his jaw. “I’m not allowed more than one friend now?”

Hyunwoo sighed. “Surely, you already have more than one.”

“Fine. More than two?”

Hyunwoo stared at him, unimpressed. “Take all the friends you want, but be careful. One stray guard telling your father about your little  _ friendship  _ with someone he would call a peasant is all it takes.”

“He won't be back for months. He’ll be gone by then,” Minhyuk said.

Hyunwoo pressed his lips together. “The food is probably getting cold. We should get going.”

Minhyuk turned around without another word and walked away. And even in his annoyance, he found himself glancing around, looking for the dancer that had so wholeheartedly stolen his gaze.

 

Days went by, and things that weren't routine suddenly were. Minhyuk finished his studies early in the day, so he could go out to watch Hyungwon practice. At first Hyungwon had been shy about it, not wanting to spoil whatever choreography he had planned for the evening. Minhyuk compromised with the fact that Hyungwon didn't practice with the fire. 

They wouldn’t speak much, though Minhyuk always wanted to. Hyungwon was still formal whenever he did speak, never letting his tone slip, never fully looking at him, never addressing Minhyuk by his name.  Always  _ your majesty _ .

Then Hyungwon would join Minhyuk on the range, shooting and watching until Hyunwoo announced it was time to eat. 

Hyungwon tied his hair up tighter, so it never fell on his face again. 

Then Minhyuk wouldn't see him again until the evening, costume on, torches in hand, flames alive.

He didn't tire of the way the fire seemed to dance along with Hyungwon. The way it would rise up as he swung the torches down, flicker with every twist and turn, roar larger when tossed in the air. Hyungwon never dropped them. Never missed a beat. And his eyes were brighter than the flames he handled.

He was still beautiful and skilled, and Minhyuk hadn't been so attracted to someone in a long time. His palms itched with the want to touch his face, cup his cheek in his hand like the apples he ate for breakfast in the morning. 

It was a week after the solstice, after dinner. The evening was so hot it clung to everything. His clothes, his skin, the air in his lungs. And even for nights like this, Minhyuk had a routine. He would sneak out, walk down to the river, and bathe in the cool waters that surrounded the palace. He got dressed in his lightest clothing and set off, padding silently through the halls.

He walked past the courtyard and the siren’s call of the musicians still playing in the guest rooms. There was no way for him to to sneak in there and invite just Hyungwon, but he didn’t want to invite the whole troupe either. 

He was walking past the practice courts when he spotted a figure next to the wash basin, hunched over and looming in the light of a waxing moon. 

Minhyuk froze. It couldn't be. And yet as he stepped forward he knew it was.

“Hyungwon?” He asked softly.

The dancer startled, gasping as he turned around to face him.

“Your majesty! I-i’m sorry,” he sputtered out. Then he hid his hands behind his back and put on a smile. “You startled me.”

Minhyuk eyed him for a moment. “What are you doing out here?”

Hyungwon twitched. “I don't know what you mean.”

Minhyuk narrowed his eyes at the arms he had tucked behind his back. “What are you hiding?”

It was silent between them even though the cicadas were singing high into the sky, and they could still faintly hear the drumming of the troupe. Hyungwon looked away, always away, and showed his hands.

There was a burn on his wrist, fresh and red even in the moonlight, but not too deep. Minhyuk frowned at it, hand reaching out toward it only to stop and hover nearby. 

“You've burnt yourself.” It came out as a statement, but it felt like a question on Minhyuk’s teeth. Hyungwon had a mastery, and there had been no sign of something going awry in the night's performance. 

“I have.”

“And you were out here…?”

“I was holding it in the cool water, your majesty.”

Minhyuk’s frown deepened. He let his hand move closer, held his hand just under Hyungwon’s like a support in case Hyungwon decided his arm was too heavy to hold up any longer. 

“Why didn't you tell someone? The medic has better remedies.”

Hyungwon grinned. “I dance with fire, your majesty. I expect to get burned occasionally. It isn't the first time, and it surely won't be the last.”

“I know, but that doesn't change the need to heal it.”

Hyungwon went still. He didn't let his hand fall into Minhyuk’s.

“I had thought…,” he said softly before he trailed off.

Minhyuk pulled his gaze away from the burn to look up at Hyungwon's eyes. “Thought what?”

Hyungwon swallowed and averted his eyes. “Maybe your majesty would become disenchanted if I had made a mistake,” he whispered. 

There was a spring in Minhyuk’s chest, but it dried up in the heat. There were a hundred questions he had built up in his mind that he had never asked. That statement added a few more. 

And yet with the cicadas screaming around them, and the drums dying down, Minhyuk couldn’t find any of the words.

“I...I was going to the river. Running water might feel better for the burn,” he said.

Hyungwon looked at him with big owl eyes again. “You don't have to worry about me. It's not that bad.”

His hand still hovered a few centimeters above Minhyuk’s. He didn't move at all. Not even a slight tremble.

“I'm inviting you,” Minhyuk replied. He regretted it instantly. It had sounded like a warning coming from a prince’s mouth instead of the desperate insistence of a man starstruck. 

Hyungwon’s fingers twitched slightly before he pulled his hand away. “I won't refuse an invitation, then.”

Minhyuk tried to reclaim his confidence as they walked past the grounds, went through a small gate in the fence, and then walked carefully down the hill to the river. They stopped at the edge and looked across it.

The waters were clear on a sunny day, but at night they were just dark, the moonlight reflecting off the occasional ripples. The stream wasn't quick here, the shallow depth, only about waist-high, never threatened to pull you under. It would just run around your body, already pardoning the intrusion. There was wet soil beneath their feet, and it turned to sludge when it rained, but it was firm now.

Hyungwon cleared his throat. “It seems peaceful here.”

“It is.”

“Your majesty, why did you come here?” Hyungwon asked, voice so soft and gentle the river almost carried it away.

It suddenly dawned on Minhyuk that he hadn't thought this all the way through. 

“I...it was hot,” he offered. Hyungwon looked up at the sky. After a moment, he laughed. 

“You came to swim?”

“Something like that,” Minhyuk answered, smile growing quick on his lips.

“Do you swim in all those clothes?” Hyungwon asked.

Minhyuk's smile soured slightly. “No.”

Owl eyes. “Oh.”

Minhyuk held onto the tied belt around him. “I can swim in my clothes.”

“No! No, please don't mind me. You came here to swim, I don't mean to intrude.”

“Will you swim, too?”

It was a hopeful question. Minhyuk didn't expect him to even answer. Hyungwon licked his lips and looked out at the river again. 

“It is hot,” he whispered.

They didn't speak anymore. Minhyuk turned away as he carefully undressed, folding each item of clothing before setting it down in the grass. He didn't look. He waded into the water until it covered him up to just below his belly button and waited.

Eventually he heard the little splashes of Hyungwon wading in after him, and he stared up at the moon, so close to being full.

“I expected it to be colder,” Hyungwon said. Minhyuk turned to find him standing only an arms length away, water up to his hips, and his hair down.

His hair wasn't very long, only coming down to graze just a bit past his cheekbones, just barely long enough to be tied into a tiny knot on top of his head.

In the moonlight, he was pale and shadowed, the curves and lines of his body appearing and reappearing depending on which way he faced, how the light hit him, and at what angle. 

He cleared his throat before he ran his burnt wrist under the water, sighing a bit. 

“Does it hurt?” Minhyuk asked.

“It always does, but this isn't the worst.”

“I didn't even notice you get burned.”

Hyungwon looked up at him and smiled. “I try not to show my mistakes on stage.”

“When we first spoke you said it was a ritual for praying,” Minhyuk mused. He skimmed his hands over the water’s surface, trying to get closer. Always trying to get closer.

“It is,” Hyungwon answered with a nod.

“Do you use it that way, as well? As a prayer?”

Hyungwon seemed to contemplate this for a moment before he clicked his tongue a bit. “Not the way they did it.”

“But you do?”

“When you handle fire, it is a bit like a god.”

Minhyuk tilted his head, skimmed a bit closer. “How?”

Hyungwon crouched down so his chest was submerged, sighing out contentedly. He smiled up at Minhyuk. “It feels so alive. It moves. It breathes. And you focus all your attention on it, your entire being. I give everything to it, and in return it lets me dance with it.”

Minhyuk thought about how serious his face was when he danced. So serious it would be grave if not for the fire in his eyes. 

“You pray to the fire,” he said softly.

“Every night,” Hyungwon answered.

“It is beautiful to watch you pray, then.”

The cicadas sang, the river rushed, and Minhyuk still heard the breath leave Hyungwon. He stared down at him, at the shadows of his collarbone and throat, at his upturned illuminated face, at his lips that were open just a bit.

Hyungwon blinked slowly. “Is it the fire or my dancing that has you so enthralled?”

Minhyuk took a deep breath as he crouched down next to him, skimmed close enough for their shoulders to brush if Minhyuk let the current push him just a bit. He looked out across to the opposite bank and bit his lip, trying to find the words again.

“Or...is it something else?” Hyungwon asked, barely loud enough to be heard.

Minhyuk turned to him, and he was watching him curiously like he had that first night when he had plucked up a plum with two fingers and offered him a seat right next to him.

And in the silence, Minhyuk found a few words.

“It’s you,” Minhyuk answered.

Hyungwon’s face didn't change. “I've never had someone in an audience that watches me like you do.”

“And how do I watch you?”

Hyungwon shivered slightly as he looked down at his hands, barely submerged.

“Like you're the fire threatening to burn me alive.”

Minhyuk let the current guide him into leaning gently against him, shoulders pressing together. 

“Hyungwon,” Minhyuk whispered. Hyungwon looked at him then. He stared right into Minhyuk's eyes and didn't turn his gaze away.

“Yes, your majesty?” He whispered. 

“May I kiss you?”

Hyungwon huffed out a breath before he nodded, leaning his head in a bit. Minhyuk closed the distance, closing his eyes. 

His lips were soft and smooth against Minhyuk’s and warm. It was a gentle little touch at first, and then a harder press forward. It only lasted a few short seconds before Minhyuk pulled away, suddenly afraid of pushing too far.

Hyungwon’s eyes were still closed when Minhyuk opened his, and they fluttered open to look at Minhyuk. 

“I...I want to sit,” he said.

“Me too,” Minhyuk said. They waded over to the shallower part of the river, sitting on the polished rocks and sand where the water could still cover them from the chest down comfortably. 

So they sat and faced each other and in the quiet moonlight they reached out with timid hands to finally touch.

Minhyuk only reached out for Hyungwon’s face, careful, slow, like he was asking permission with each movement. Hyungwon leaned his cheek against Minhyuk’s palm, and closed his eyes, sighing out a relief that Minhyuk also had building in his body. 

Hyungwon's skin didn't burn like Minhyuk had imagined, but it was warm and soft and glistened with river water. He pushed Hyungwon’s hair back out of his face to trace his hands back down to Hyungwon’s neck.

“Hyungwon,” Minhyuk whispered it out like a prayer. A mantra. Something only meant for Minhyuk himself and the universe around him.

“If you mean to kiss me again, you don't have to ask permission,” Hyungwon answered. His hands didn't tremble as they held Minhyuk’s hands against him. Minhyuk nodded and pulled him closer, brushing their lips together softly before he pressed against him.

Hyungwon hummed into the kiss, parting his lips to take in his bottom lip for a fleeting moment before his hands traced down Minhyuk's arms and to the side of his chest. He held onto him there, and Minhyuk felt like he was burning from the inside out. 

They kissed and kissed until they were breathless, pulling away to search each other’s faces, smiling at whatever they found there.

“Your majesty,” Hyungwon said.

Minhyuk traced his thumb over his lips. “Not now. Don't call me that now,” he whispered. 

Hyungwon kissed at the pad of his thumb. “Minhyuk.”

He realized it was the first time Hyungwon had actually spoken his name. It sounded sweeter on his voice than it ever had. Twinkled in a way that made it sound beautiful when Minhyuk never had thought of it that way. 

“Say it again.”

Hyungwon laughed a little, eyes blazing into him as he grinned. “Minhyuk,” he said softly. 

And Minhyuk pulled him closer again to kiss him. 

“Beautiful. So beautiful,” Minhyuk whispered.

Hyungwon chuckled, light and airy. “You are, too.”

“I didn't think you were interested in me,” Minhyuk said.

“I was afraid of losing your attention.”

Minhyuk laughed this time, and Hyungwon was still watching him, still had his eyes on him. Minhyuk leaned closer. 

“I'll come every night,” Minhyuk breathed against his lips.

“I'll wait for you, then,” Hyungwon answered. 

Minhyuk sighed because he knew they had been out too long. The moon was high in the sky, and he still had to rise early.

“Leave first. I won't look,” Minhyuk said. 

Hyungwon hummed and leaned in to kiss Minhyuk one last time before he got up. Minhyuk looked away, just listened to the water splashing around Hyungwon. His soft steps on the wet ground. The shuffling of fabric. 

“Good night…Minhyuk,” Hyungwon said softly. 

When Minhyuk turned to look, he was already walking up the hill. 

The night was sticky and hot. The heat burned down into Minhyuk’s soul and clung.

 

It wasn’t just the evenings. Minhyuk changed his routine entirely, taking his studies outside. When Hyunwoo looked at him warily, Minhyuk simply claimed how nice the summer air felt in the mornings. Hyunwoo always frowned but always let him go. 

Now, Hyungwon talked more, but now there was a shyness and a boldness added to it. A blush on his cheeks whenever Minhyuk would compliment him before he made remark just to watch him blush back.  And in the mornings, Hyungwon would still practice while Minhyuk sat there and read his poetry or worked on his musicality. 

In the growing heat of the practice grounds, Minhyuk couldn't stop thinking about his lips against his. About the curves and lines of his body in the moonlight. About praying to the fire. 

Hyungwon would always stretch sitting right in front of him, and only when they were this close would he call him by his name. 

“Don't you have other duties to attend to, Minhyuk?” Hyungwon asked.

“It is always calmer in the summer months. One celebration, and then it is too hot for people to come give their grievances. Besides, many people only want to speak to the king, not the prince acting in his place.”

“But you’ll be the king soon enough.” 

“Shh. Don't say that too loud. People will think we’re plotting a coup,” Minhyuk said. He reached out to brush his thumb against his lips, using quietening him as his excuse. 

Hyungwon let him as he smiled. “Ah yes. The prince and the dancer. A marvelous coup that would be.”

Minhyuk laughed. “Do you tire of me being by your side? Is that why you ask?”

“I don't think I could tire of you.”

Minhyuk's hand still rested on Hyungwon’s cheek. He brushed his thumb up against his cheekbone, his nose, his brow. Hyungwon closed his eyes and leaned into it like he had that first night.

“I don't want to go to the range today,” Minhyuk whispered.

Hyungwon opened his eyes. “Then what shall we do instead?”

Minhyuk grinned. He closed his now long-forgotten book and stood up, holding out his hand. Hyungwon took it, brushed his lips across his knuckles before he pulled himself up. 

“When I was younger, it was always fun to sneak around with Jooheon. See what we could get away with.”

“There are things that are forbidden to a prince?” Hyungwon asked.

“There are many things forbidden to a prince,” Minhyuk answered, making his voice grave. 

Hyungwon squeezed his hand before he laughed and let go, leaving Minhyuk cold. 

Before when he would follow Minhyuk, he would hang back a few paces, standing behind him. Now, he walked next to him, shoulder to shoulder. Not even Jooheon walked so closely to him, but Minhyuk didn't mind it. He enjoyed the heat of Hyungwon's body next to him. 

Minhyuk brought Hyungwon to the gardens. It felt cooler there, a few trees providing shade, and Minhyuk had realized that Hyungwon had seen so little of the palace. Only the guest rooms, the dining hall, the range and the practice grounds. 

“Is this really forbidden or were you talking yourself up?” Hyungwon asked, teasing smile on full display.

Minhyuk laughed. “The garden itself isn't. But straying from my schedule usually is. When Hyunwoo goes to the range and finds it empty, I'm sure he'll kick everyone up into a rage to find me.”

“Won’t he be upset?” 

Minhyuk walked below the shade of a tree and sat down beneath it. Hyungwon followed.

“Hyunwoo may get upset, but he never gets angry.”

Minhyuk leaned against the trunk of the tree before he glanced around. His father had never considered the garden valuable. It didn't bear anything but flowers and shade and wood, so he never tried to fortify it. As it stood, there were no guards around. There almost never were. 

He looked back up at Hyungwon. He had wiped the sweat from performing off, but Minhyuk could see how he was red and flushed from standing under the sun for so long. Minhyuk wanted him closer, as he always did. 

“Come. Lay down. You must be tired,” Minhyuk said.

Hyungwon watched him. “Lay down?”

Minhyuk leaned his head back, his hands brushing down his legs before they settled on the ground next to him. Hyungwon’s mouth fell open slightly. 

“You scare me with how bold you are sometimes,” he said softly. But he was already moving, laying down next to Minhyuk. He laid his cheek on Minhyuk’s thigh carefully, glancing up at him as if to ask  _ are you sure? _

In response, Minhyuk smoothed Hyungwon’s hair back as gently as he could. 

“Why are you scared?” Minhyuk asked.

Hyungwon turned a bit so he could look up at him. He cleared his throat. “Aren’t I the forbidden thing? I can see the way Hyunwoo narrows his eyes at me. An intruder.”

Minhyuk frowned. “Hyungwon.”

“Aren't I?”

Minhyuk sighed. “In…some ways, yes.”

“What ways are that?” Hyungwon reached for Minhyuk's hand and moved it, placed it on his chest.

“My father...sees relationships as alliances,” Minhyuk started. 

Hyungwon hummed. “I see.”

They didn't speak for a while. Minhyuk played with the edges of Hyungwon’s vest, pulled at them. Since the day they first kissed, they hadn't gone to swim again. In quiet moments like this where they just looked at each other, Minhyuk always felt a pull downward. A small wish that he had looked more. Touched more. 

“Minhyuk?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you for bringing me here. I like it.”

Minhyuk laughed. “I’m glad.”

“Would your father not enjoy watching my dancing like you do?”

Minhyuk sighed. “He would, I think. But I can already hear him. ‘Just because he dances well doesn't mean you should lie with him.’” 

Hyungwon's eyes widened, and Minhyuk realized his mistake. 

“ _ Lie with me? _ ” Hyungwon repeated, his face scrunching up.

“It's what he would say!” Minhyuk defended. 

Hyungwon started laughing. “Does he have reason to worry about that?”

Minhyuk pressed his lips together, feeling his face grow hot. Hyungwon sat up, grinning mischievously. “Oh? Does he?”

Minhyuk clicked his tongue and tilted his head. “You tell me. Does he?” 

It was Hyungwon’s turn to flush. It was like he realized everything at once. How close they were to each other. What they were talking about.  _ How close they were to each other _ .

Hyungwon leaned away, tilting his head the other direction. Minhyuk pinched at the fabric of Hyungwon's pants. 

A small smile spread on Hyungwon’s face. “Maybe one day. Not today, though.”

Minhyuk chuckled and nodded. “Not today, then.”

Hyungwon hummed. “Did he before? Have reason to worry?”

Hyungwon's pants were rough between his fingers. Nothing like how Minhyuk imagined the skin beneath it was.

“Is that entirely relevant?” He asked.

Hyungwon shrugged. “Just curious.”

Minhyuk reached up to the back of Hyungwon’s head, smoothed down the hair there.

Hyungwon licked his lips, inched closer. “Are you like your father then? They said in his younger years…” Hyungwon trailed off. 

“I’m sure my father wishes I was like him when he was younger. Instead, I'm sitting here in the garden, wishing you'd just kiss me.”

Hyungwon smiled small and looked down. He moved closer and kissed Minhyuk. Careful and closed lipped.

_ Not today _ .

“Your majesty.”

Hyungwon wheeled back, eyes widening as he looked up. Minhyuk followed his gaze up to find Hyunwoo standing there. Stone-faced. Eyebrow raised.

Then Hyunwoo bowed his head a bit. 

“Mr. Chae,” he greeted. 

Hyungwon’s ears turned bright red as he bowed his head back, mouth a tight straight line. 

“Is it midday already?” Minhyuk asked. His hand had fallen back to pinch at Hyungwon’s pants around the knees. He didn't want to let go. 

Hyunwoo looked up to the sky before looking back down at them. “Just about. I happened to walk past the range and found it empty.” He shrugged, hands folded neatly together in front of him. “I thought I'd find you here.”

He didn't say it.  _ I thought I'd find you here with him _ . He didn't have to for Minhyuk to know that was what he meant.

“I’m glad you know me so well,” Minhyuk said finally. He still made no movement to stand up or move away from where he sat. He still held onto Hyungwon’s pants.

“I should get going, your majesty. They'll be wondering where I went,” Hyungwon said softly, tone and words too formal on Minhyuk’s ears. 

They looked at each other then, and Minhyuk nodded wordlessly, sending him off like he would any servant. His mouth felt dry. Hyungwon stood and bowed again, once to Minhyuk and once to Hyunwoo before he walked off in the direction they came. Minhyuk’s hand floated somewhere next to him where his hand had rested against his leg. 

“Remember when I told you to be careful. It wasn't very long ago,” Hyunwoo said.

Minhyuk set his jaw as he pushed himself up. “Why should I be careful? I am the crown prince.”

“Yes. The crown prince, not the king.”

“Hyunwoo--”

“I'm not doing this to ruin your fun, you know. I'm trying to protect you. Both of you.”

Minhyuk froze, taking the information in. “He’ll…only be here for a few more weeks. It isn't anything serious. He knows that. We both do.”

“Isn't it? You haven't seen Jooheon since the solstice. When your father returns and asks what you've been up to, he’ll find Jooheon's absence in your stories suspicious.”

Minhyuk stared at him. “What are you suggesting?”

Hyunwoo shrugged again. “Invite him along sometimes? I don't know. Be more careful. I've already had to throw off two guards who were sniffing around.”

“You're...not trying to stop me?” Minhyuk asked slowly. 

Hyunwoo smiled. “Who am I to stop the crown prince?”

Minhyuk huffed out a breath and nodded. “I'll be more careful then.”

“Good. Now let's go. I'm sure you're hungry.”

 

Hyungwon waited at the wash basin, dressed in the plainest clothing he probably he had. Wool robes that hung loose around him. He looked uncomfortable, shifting his weight from foot to foot as Minhyuk walked up to him. It was a full moon now, so there was no hiding in the uncluttered plain of the grounds. 

Minhyuk glanced around before he leaned in to kiss him, sighing against his lips.

Hyungwon hummed before he pulled away. His eyes were shining, happy. 

“Hello,” he whispered.

Minhyuk held his face for a moment before smiling back. “You were wonderful tonight.”

Pale moonlight had never been more beautiful than when it shone on Hyungwon’s face. Etched the lines and curves of it in blue ivory while still keeping the fire inside him there. 

Hyungwon grinned. “What will you show me tonight?” He asked.

Ever since the river happened, Minhyuk had tried to show Hyungwon something new each night. The quiet and empty library. The fields only a short walk away. The sleeping stables. 

Hyungwon had taken them all in with wide eyes and an excitement running through his veins that would show itself in gentle squeezes of Minhyuk’s hand or the small whispering of his name. 

“I didn't show you all of the gardens earlier,” Minhyuk said.

Hyungwon tilted his head. “The gardens? Is that wise?”

Minhyuk ran his hands softly down his neck and shoulders and arms before holding onto his hands. “I promise we won't be caught.”

“This time,” Hyungwon said, half-his mouth curling up into a smirk. 

Minhyuk chuckled. “This time.”

Hyungwon leaned in and kissed Minhyuk’s cheek. “Go on then. I trust you.”

Everything was tight in Minhyuk’s chest as he started leading Hyungwon back the way he had come. The gardens of the palace were segmented. Where he had taken Hyungwon earlier in the day was the section meant for lounging and outdoor studies. But past that, there were specified gardens. The rose garden, the Winter garden, and their current destination, the small arboretum. 

Once they had followed the trail in, they left it, walking carefully among the oaks. Here, they were hidden away from the rest of the world like two nymphs hiding in the brush. When Hyungwon squeezed his hand, Minhyuk found himself smiling, pleased.

Minhyuk stopped under an oak with branches that came just a bit above Hyungwon’s head.

“There's so many trees here,” Hyungwon whispered. It was darker here, more shadowed, and Minhyuk could see the clear outlines of leaves on Hyungwon’s face. 

“Yes. It's a tactical thing. If we ever come under siege, we have wood for fire and weapons to be built.”

Hyungwon frowned at this, looking around again. He moved away from Minhyuk to place his hand on the bark of the oak they stood under. 

“I hope a siege never comes,” he said.

Minhyuk couldn't help but smile as he walked up to him, placing his hand over his on the bark. “For now, though, they have a different use.”

“And what is that? Secret meetings between lovers of the court?” There was a laugh sitting at the end of his words. A joke that isn't a joke. 

Minhyuk leaned in to press his lips to Hyungwon's shoulder. “Yes. And for practice.”

Hyungwon turned his head to look at him. “Practice?”

Stepping away, Minhyuk walked around the tree slowly, eyes not leaving Hyungwon’s face. 

Hyungwon’s eyes followed him, giving nothing away like the low glow of an ember. And then they couldn't see each other anymore, both of them on opposite sides of the tree. Minhyuk stepped back, away from the trunk and waited.

He didn't have to wait long. A few seconds, and then Hyungwon’s breath was coming in small giggles as he followed Minhyuk's path around the tree. And then his eyes found it.

On the branch above them there was a soft persimmon, hung down delicately by a string until it was level with Minhyuk’s face. Hyungwon looked at it for a moment before looking at Minhyuk.

“I've never seen a tree bear fruit like that,” he said.

Minhyuk smiled. “The ladies of the court are quite ingenious, though they would never let this secret out of the palace walls.”

Hyungwon’s eyes sparkled a bit, a life being breathed into a fire. He didn't interrupt, just waited for him continue.

Minhyuk licked his lips. “They practice kissing like this. Trying to eat it without using their teeth.”

Hyungwon laughed a little. “And you brought me here to...assess my skills?”

Minhyuk shook his head. “No. To show you a secret. Now you know a secret of the palace.”

Hyungwon blinked for a few seconds before he looked at the persimmon. “Just to show me a secret?” He asked softly. 

Minhyuk nodded. He was already reaching out to grab his hand, pull him back to a different part of the tiny forest. Hyungwon licked his lips and leaned in.

Minhyuk froze as Hyungwon wrapped his lips around the fruit, catching it gently between them. He was staring at Minhyuk, smile in his eyes as he moaned a bit. 

Minhyuk's eyes widened. He grabbed at Hyungwon's hand again, but Hyungwon just pulled him closer until their chests touched. 

Breathless, Minhyuk leaned in, copying how Hyungwon had taken the persimmon in his mouth. Their noses touched, the string the only thing between them. 

They both laughed a bit, grabbing at each other, pulling each other closer. 

Soon, the fruit was gone, and they had stumbled back against the trunk, and Hyungwon’s lips were still wet from the juice. Minhyuk sucked on his bottom lip, and Hyungwon moaned again, this time quieter, reacting instead of goading. 

Everything Minhyuk's hands found were rough. The bark behind Hyungwon. The scratch of his woolen clothes. 

He searched for that smoothness and softness he had come to associate with the dancer. Traced his hands down the front of his shirt before pushing it up, holding on to his sides.

Hyungwon wrapped his arms around Minhyuk’s neck and held him closer, kissed him like he never had before, licking into his mouth and taking and hard. 

Minhyuk kissed back just as fervently, hands soothing up and down his sides. They were panting against each other’s mouths, and Minhyuk thought he'd burn alive right there beneath the full moon, pressed against him.

“Let me touch you,” Hyungwon whispered. His hands had moved to grip at Minhyuk’s shoulders, squeezing them. 

“Touch me,” Minhyuk answered. 

Then he was pressed back against the tree, and Hyungwon’s hands were scrambling under his clothes, touching and grabbing everywhere and everything for just a moment before moving on again to someplace new. 

Minhyuk let his head fall back, and Hyungwon kissed at his throat, his jaw, his chin. And then Hyungwon’s hands traveled down and down and down until they were slipping beneath his pants.

Minhyuk gasped as Hyungwon ran his fingers down his already hard length. This wasn't the rushed feeling of earlier. Now Hyungwon was slow, deliberate, kissing at the side of Minhyuk’s neck as his hand wrapped around him. 

“Hyungwon,” Minhyuk whispered, and it felt so loud in the night. And then Hyungwon’s lips were against his again, as he started to stroke him.

Hyungwon’s hands were warm, warm like the sun had folded itself in them, and everywhere he touched and abandoned left Minhyuk’s skin feeling cold in comparison. He pulled Hyungwon closer, if only to share in his warmth again. 

It wasn't long before Minhyuk was burying his face against Hyungwon’s collarbone, trying to stifle his pants and moans as Hyungwon touched him and touched him and touched him. He gripped into the back of Hyungwon’s head as he came, and Hyungwon’s fingers slowed. 

When they finally pulled away from each other, Minhyuk was glad his shirt was long enough to cover the mess. Hyungwon laughed a bit as he looked at his own covered fingers before he knelt down, wiped them clean against the grass.

Minhyuk took a deep breath, feeling the fatigue of it settling in his bones. “Come here,” he said softly. 

Hyungwon moved closer in an instant, and their lips pressed together again, and it felt so pure and innocent that Minhyuk laughed again, making Hyungwon laugh too. 

“Do you want me to touch you, now?” Minhyuk asked, his hands smoothing down Hyungwon’s sides.

Hyungwon shook his head. “Not tonight.”

Minhyuk nodded and kissed his jaw. Hyungwon closed his eyes and leaned into it. 

“We should get back soon,” Hyungwon said softly. 

Minhyuk looked up. The moon was high, probably passing its zenith and how late it was sunk in. 

“You’re right,” Minhyuk admitted. 

“I can find my own way.”

Minhyuk looked at him. His eyes had grown used to the light, so he could see him well enough in the shadows beneath the tree. He was still smiling, and even in the dark his eyes sparkled.

“I can walk you until the end of the garden,” Minhyuk offered, hoping Hyungwon would agree. Sometimes after their meetings Hyungwon liked to be alone. Minhyuk never questioned it, never pushed, even if he wished he could stay by Hyungwon’s side.

Hyungwon grinned. “I'd like that.”

They intertwined their hands and walked slowly back out of the arboretum. They didn't speak. Hyungwon looked all around him at the trees. Minhyuk looked at Hyungwon. 

When they got to the edge of the walkway, Hyungwon pressed a kiss to Minhyuk’s cheek. 

“Good night, Minhyuk,” he said softly. 

And Minhyuk could only watch as Hyungwon walked away, leaving his hand feeling cold.

 

“Hyunwoo is being ridiculous,” Jooheon said as he knocked his arrow. Minhyuk watched him, but didn't, his eyes moving past him to look at the practice grounds where Hyungwon was practicing with one of the musicians. Kihyun, he had introduced himself as. He had smiled tight before plucking at the strings of his hand-harp and bowing. 

Hyungwon had rolled his eyes as he walked past, but I'm that joking way, a smile playing on his lips at the same time. 

“You don't have to give yourself an accompaniment for everything you do,” he had called after Kihyun. And Kihyun had laughed as he sat himself down.

Minhyuk watched now as Kihyun and Hyungwon discussed something. 

“Are you listening to me?” Jooheon asked, calling Minhyuk’s attention back to him.

“Hm?” 

Jooheon made a show of pouting before he took another arrow. “ _ I said _ , Hyunwoo is being ridiculous.”

Minhyuk scoffed. “I know. I don't understand what his issue is.”

“Even if the whole world finds out about your little affair, he’ll be long gone by the time your father comes back, and what will he do then? Nothing. It's all just hearsay.”

Kihyun was strumming again, but Hyungwon wasn't dancing now. He had his eyes closed, just listening. 

“Hearsay,” Minhyuk muttered back. 

“Besides, he should be leaving in what? A week?”

Minhyuk felt his chest go cold. 

Had it been a month already?

“It...has it been so long since the solstice?” Minhyuk asked.

Jooheon drew his bow and aimed. “It's been almost four weeks since I last saw you, so yes.” He breathed. He shot. Minhyuk couldn't make himself look away from where Hyungwon had started dancing again to see where Jooheon’s shot had landed. 

“I...I didn't realize,” Minhyuk said. 

Jooheon’s face appeared in front of him, a bit serious this time. “Didn't realize what? So much time had passed? Or how little time you had left?”

Minhyuk frowned. Jooheon was too smart for his own good. 

“They could stay longer. We got a letter from father yesterday. It’ll be a month before they start their journey back, and it'll take a month for the journey to bring them back here,” Minhyuk said. 

“And the longer he stays, the more you'll want him to stay. The more you'll push back him leaving until one day the trumpets will only be a few miles away, and it'll be too late,” Jooheon said. 

Somewhere past Jooheon, Hyungwon was laughing, and the sweet sound opened something hollow in Minhyuk’s chest. 

He walked up to the line and drew his bow. When he shot, the arrow strayed into the wooden wall behind the target. Minhyuk stared at it. 

“I don't think I've seen you miss the practice target in years,” Jooheon said softly. 

Minhyuk rolled his shoulders back. “That’s because I haven't missed,” he muttered. 

Minhyuk’s gaze moved past Jooheon again. Hyungwon was stretching now, sitting on the ground and leaning forward, hands reaching out between his spread legs. 

“You really care for him, don't you?” Jooheon asked.

Hyungwon sat back up and looked right at him. He smiled. 

Minhyuk smiled back before he looked over to Jooheon. “He shines like an ember in the dark.”

Jooheon’s eyes widened, but Minhyuk was already walking away, hurrying to the target to pull the arrows out. He knew he was probably blushing, and he didn’t need the comments on it. 

Jooheon followed after him nonetheless. “Those are strong words, your majesty,” he said.

“Be quiet,” Minhyuk said, walking to the wall where his arrow had strayed. 

“Maybe you should keep him around, if he makes you that happy,” Jooheon said.

“Now  _ you _ sound ridiculous.”

“We could find a way. You'd only have to hide it until you became king.”

“Do you hear yourself? That could be years from now. Decades even,” Minhyuk said. 

Jooheon grabbed his hand. “Do you think he’d stay?”

They stared at each other for a moment. 

_ Do you think he’d stay? _

It echoed down into Minhyuk’s core. They never discussed it. They had always been living in the moment, grounding themselves in the feelings of the present. Tomorrow was not in their vocabulary. Only  _ now _ and  _ here _ and  _ good night _ .

“I don’t know,” Minhyuk admitted. 

Jooheon took the arrows from Minhyuk’s hands. “Find out. If he will, I'll do everything I can to help you.”

Minhyuk’s mouth flattened in an attempt to hide his emotion, but Jooheon just smiled at him before he walked over to the quivers and put the arrows away.

Eventually Minhyuk found his feet again and moved to help him. They bumped into each other's shoulders playfully as they put everything away, pausing only to clean their bows before locking them away. 

“Come on. I want to meet this man that shines like an ember,” Jooheon said. 

“Don't tell him I said that,” Minhyuk hissed out. Jooheon only laughed as he walked toward the practice grounds where Hyungwon and Kihyun were wiping their faces clean at the wash basin. 

“Your majesty. My lord,” Hyungwon said as he bowed twice. Kihyun copied him dutifully, hand coming to rest on the harp on his hip.

“Did you practice well?” Minhyuk asked. 

“We did,” Hyungwon answered. Kihyun watched the two of them, and Minhyuk wondered how much he knew. 

It was obvious to most that they spent an exorbitant amount of time together, especially for a dancer with a prince. But Minhyuk knew the rumors of the palace guards and court through Hyunwoo. He didn't know about the rumors of the tight knit troupe. 

“I'm glad that my gift has turned out so beneficial for all of you,” Jooheon said with a smile. 

Kihyun bowed his head again. “It certainly has. This is the most we’ve ever been paid, I think.”

Hyungwon wasn't discreet with how he shoved his elbow into Kihyun’s side. Kihyun narrowed his eyes at him before he turned back to Minhyuk and Jooheon. 

“Honestly, we’ve never had a kinder host,” he said.

“I'm glad to host such talented artists,” Minhyuk said. 

Hyungwon looked down. Kihyun grinned. 

“Thank you for recognizing our  _ talents _ ,” Kihyun said.

This time Hyungwon gripped into Kihyun’s arm and  _ squeezed _ until Kihyun’s grin got strained. Jooheon snorted to keep in a laugh, and Minhyuk shot him a sideways glance until he calmed himself.

“Won't you be going for your meal soon, your majesty?” Hyungwon asked.

Kihyun looked at Hyungwon with wide eyes, and Minhyuk realized just how bold that was even with the formal tone. 

“We should be--” 

“Eat with us. When we eat together, we eat in the gardens. Why don't you join us?” Jooheon asked. 

Now both Kihyun and Hyungwon turned their wide-eyed gazes toward him.

“N-no,” Hyungwon started. 

“We could never intrude,” Kihyun added, nodding. 

Jooheon pouted. “You're not intruding if it's an invitation,” he replied. 

And there was no refusing anymore. 

The four of them sat around a low table below the tree that Minhyuk and Hyungwon had lounged under on so many occasions now. The cooks filled the table with lots of dishes, trying to hide their glances over at the musician and the dancer as Jooheon vehemently thanked them for the meal. 

Once they were left alone, Jooheon pushed the rice toward Minhyuk. “Are we going to pretend we don't know what’s happening?”

Minhyuk glanced up at Hyungwon. Hyungwon chuckled once, like he couldn't help it. 

“I guess not,” Hyungwon said. 

“Good. Now everyone can stop being so stiff,” Jooheon said. He scooped some of the rice onto Minhyuk’s plate before serving himself, and then after a few seconds everyone was serving themselves and eating. 

Hyungwon stretched his legs forward a bit under the table until the brushed against Minhyuk’s legs. It wasn't secret but concealed, and Minhyuk wished there wasn't a table between them. That he could pull Hyungwon into his embrace and feed him with his own hands. 

_ Do you think he’d stay? _

“This is delicious. Thank you, your majesty,” Kihyun said softly. 

“Thank Jooheon. It was his idea.”

Kihyun looked across him at Jooheon. “Thank you, my Lord,” he said. 

“Think nothing of it. Do you always practice together?”

Minhyuk watched them as Hyungwon and Kihyun exchanged a glance. 

“No, sir,” Kihyun said. 

Jooheon quirked his head to the side. “Special occasion then?”

“We only practice together when we’re working on something new,” Hyungwon answered softly. 

Minhyuk looked at him. “A new performance?”

Hyungwon chewed thoughtfully on a mouthful of rice. He let his head loll to the side, as if pushing Kihyun to answer. Kihyun rolled his eyes before he cleared his throat.

“We only have a few days left. We thought we would make them special,” Kihyun said. 

Something cold and metal like an iron ball dropped in the pit of Minhyuk’s stomach. He looked down at his food, but his eyes fluttered back up to find Hyungwon, trying to gauge his feelings. 

“What if there was an offer to extend your stay?” Jooheon asked. 

Kihyun raised a brow. “Is there an offer?”

Hyungwon’s eyes flew from Jooheon to Minhyuk. In them, the embers had kicked up, firing into a blaze. 

“Is there?” Hyungwon repeated, and even now his hands were steady as he held his chopsticks. Even though the force of his gaze felt like the effort of a lifetime. 

Minhyuk pushed his legs against Hyungwon’s. “If you all wished it, I’d be more than happy to keep you here at least for another month.”

And then Hyungwon smiled, self-satisfied as he looked back down at his food and took another bite. 

And there in the warmth of the midday sun, legs tangled together under the table, Minhyuk got an answer to Jooheon’s question. 

He would stay. 

And Minhyuk’s joy and relief felt like an eruption in his chest.

 

There was a feeling of elation whenever Hyungwon and Minhyuk were together, blocking out the reality around them. They fled to the arboretum often now, hiding under the shades of all the trees and kissed and kissed like they could live off that alone. 

They would always ask to touch each other, and then their hands would fall beneath silks and wool. They never undressed, and Minhyuk was always left wanting. He wanted to press Hyungwon between his skin and the soil, feel his warmth radiate into him through touching chests and mouths.

Afterward, they would lounge there, Hyungwon's head on Minhyuk’s lap, their hands tangled together. 

“Tell me about your travels,” Minhyuk asked one day. He had always wondered, but something had held him back. Maybe it was the sense that they shouldn't get close if it would end, but that didn't exist anymore. They no longer thought about an end. 

Hyungwon squeezed his hand. “The furthest west I went was just inside the Ottoman empire.”

“Is that where you learned to dance with fire?” 

Hyungwon smiled. “Yes. I learned it when I was much younger, and I kept up the practice ever since.”

“Why did you travel so far?”

The cicadas were humming around them. Minhyuk ran his fingers through Hyungwon's soft hair. He had let it down earlier, knowing how much Minhyuk liked to touch it. 

“My father took me. We were always moving. Never stayed somewhere longer than a month at most,” Hyungwon said.

“And somehow you found your way back home.”

“I did. A fire dancer out west is easy to find. A fire dancer here is a spectacle,” Hyungwon said. 

Minhyuk chuckled. “I think you're quite the spectacle without the fire.”

Pink painted itself across Hyungwon’s face. He tugged on Minhyuk’s hand a bit, wrapping it closer around him. 

“Do you find it strange then? To stay here for so long?” Minhyuk asked. 

Hyungwon hummed. He pressed his palm flat against Minhyuk’s. 

“I am used to doing what whatever I want. I want to stay here,” Hyungwon said softly. 

Minhyuk smiled before he interlocked their fingers again and pulled his hand up to his mouth to kiss his knuckles.

Hyungwon watched him, the sparkle in his eyes starting to grow brighter. 

“It makes me glad to know that you do as you wish,” Minhyuk said. 

“I'm glad you're doing as you wish, too.”

Minhyuk ran his thumb against the back of Hyungwon's hand, hid his mouth behind their hands. 

“For now, at least.”

A little crease formed between Hyungwon’s brows. “But you're the prince,” he said softly. 

Minhyuk cleared his throat and kissed Hyungwon's hand again. “You belong to yourself. A prince belongs to everyone but himself. I belong to my people. My father. Not myself.”

Hyungwon sat up and looked at him. “Do you really believe that?”

Minhyuk searched his face curiously. “How could I not?”

Hyungwon sighed and looked away, hugging his knees to his chest. Minhyuk frowned. He reached out and brushed his knuckle down Hyungwon's cheek. 

“Hyungwon, look at me,” he asked gently. 

There was a moment of hesitation before Hyungwon turned to look at him, his lips pouting out. Minhyuk cupped his cheek and traced his thumb against the lines of his face.

There were no words to say. Hyungwon leaned into his palm, and Minhyuk traced him, memorizing his image in his mind. He would have him painted if it wasn't for the knowledge that they'd never quite be able to capture the fire that Minhyuk saw inside of him. 

Finally, Hyungwon took his hand and moved closer. 

“Minhyuk, what happens if your plans with Jooheon don't work? If your father finds out, and he is angry?” His voice was soft like it had been on the river. The rustle of the leaves could carry it away entirely. 

Minhyuk frowned. “That won't happen.”

“But if it does.”

“Hyungwon--”

“ _ But if it does _ ,” Hyungwon repeated, his voice crackling with strain. He reached up and cupped Minhyuk’s face in both of his hands. “What would happen?”

Minhyuk thought of the one servant he had years before. How he had been bold then and lain with him. He thought of his father finding out and sending him away, far away, and Minhyuk never saw him again. 

“He...he would banish you from the palace. Maybe even the city,” Minhyuk answered. 

Hyungwon didn't look away from him. Didn't tremble. “And what about you?”

Minhyuk blinked slowly, felt the heat of Hyungwon’s hands sink into his face. “I wouldn't have as much freedom. I'd be under watch all the time.”

Hyungwon nodded slowly. “We’d never see each other again.”

The words cracked through Minhyuk like water to heated glass. He grabbed Hyungwon’s hands and squeezed them against his cheeks.

“It won't happen,” he said again.

“If it does--”

“ _ It won’t _ .”

“If it does, run away with me,” Hyungwon whispered. 

Minhyuk froze. “What?”

Hyungwon swallowed, his eyes getting wide and frantic. “You can play instruments. We could travel, and be together, and there’d be no hiding. You wouldn't belong to anyone but yourself. I'd still dance for you. I'd dance for you every night.”

Minhyuk's chest ached. Because as much as Hyungwon seemed to enjoy himself, there was always the silent worry that he was here for the luxury. The security of having a prince enthralled. 

He wasn't asking for security anymore. 

_ I want to stay here. _

Minhyuk had thought he meant the palace or the arboretum. 

Hyungwon had meant to stay in his company, in his arms, in his gaze. 

Minhyuk pulled Hyungwon closer and kissed him, took his lips against his own, and swallowed down the noises Hyungwon made in response. 

And like a seal, the kiss finalized a promise.

 

Almost two months had passed since the solstice. Hyunwoo had listened wearily to Jooheon’s plan and had reluctantly agreed to it. It made Minhyuk hopeful to have Hyunwoo on their side even if his heart jumped to panic when any letters from abroad came, thinking of his father.

And now after Hyungwon had confessed without confessing under the shades of oaks, Hyungwon tugged at him more, kissed at him every chance he could. His dances became softer. He would stare and stare at his flames as he jumped and moved, praying harder than Minhyuk had ever seen anyone pray. 

They received a letter then. The letter. His father was returning home, and would be back in a month’s time. 

Minhyuk read his father's careful script and felt himself roiling. No matter what, his return would be the end of something. Even if their plan went well, he wouldn't be able to see Hyungwon as much as he was now. Not when they spent their mornings and afternoons slowly smouldering. Not when they spent each night igniting at each touch. 

Minhyuk decided that he would soak up as much time and warmth as he could before things had to change. 

They found themselves sitting at the river’s edge under a waxing moon again, and Minhyuk’s palms itched with the want to touch again. They sat next to each other, close, but they weren’t touching. Not yet. 

Hyungwon cleared his throat. “Do you not intend to swim tonight?” He asked. 

Minhyuk swallowed. “I do. I want to.”

“Then why aren't you?” 

It was a curious question. No jabs. No flirtation. No heat. 

Minhyuk stretched his legs out in front of him. “Do you want to swim?”

His tongue never seemed to form the correct questions. His mind would think it up, and then his mouth would ask a different question. 

Hyungwon seemed thoughtful as he placed his chin in his knee, hiding the bottom of his face behind his elbow. 

“Does it matter if I do?” he asked. 

Minhyuk found himself looking up at the moon, wishing his face didn't feel so hot. “It does and it doesn't,” he said softly. 

Hyungwon hummed softly, his eyes fluttering down to the sand between his toes. 

Neither of them moved. Minhyuk fought his own mouth to try to form the words. The right ones. The ones he truly meant. 

But then Hyungwon stood and then he stretched himself up even taller. He calmly walked forward and stood in front of Minhyuk. 

Their gazes locked for a moment before Hyungwon smiled again and looked down. 

“That first night, you didn't look,” Hyungwon said softly. His hand slid into the place where his clothes met, held together by a few buttons. 

Minhyuk blinked and looked away, trying to keep the promise he made a month or so ago. And then Hyungwon’s finger was under his chin, pulling his gaze back over to him. 

“This time I want you to look,” he whispered.

As Hyungwon let his shirt fall around him, Minhyuk drank it all in. The planes of his chest and stomach. The way the muscles in his arms moved beneath his skin as he moved. Hyungwon never trembled, and he didn’t now as he pushed his pants down and stepped out of them. 

Minhyuk heard his breath leave him more than he felt it. His eyes travelled down and up Hyungwon’s body, trying to put the memory of his palms against him to what he saw before him now. 

Hyungwon smiled before he turned around and waded into the water, far enough for it to come up to his pale thighs. Then he turned again and smiled brightly at Minhyuk.

“You still look at me like you're trying to burn me alive with your gaze” Hyungwon commented. 

Minhyuk shrugged his shirt off and kicked off his pants before he followed after Hyungwon, palms burning. 

Hyungwon laughed softly as Minhyuk’s arms wrapped around him, and then he was hushed by Minhyuk’s lips against his. 

They waded further in, clutched to each other. Lips hungry, and hands touching and touching and touching. 

“Belong to me. Belong to just me if only for the night,” Hyungwon whispered against his skin. 

Minhyuk's hands moved down to hold onto his hips and Hyungwon pulled him closer again, stealing the breath away from him. They waded deeper until the water was at their chests, and Minhyuk pressed his forehead against his, breathless.

“Hyungwon,” Minhyuk whispered, and he realized that had become his own prayer. In the quiet heat of the summer night, the only thing he ever asked for was him. 

“I’ll belong to you, too. We’ll belong to each other and only the moon will know,” Hyungwon whispered. 

He held tighter to Minhyuk, slotting their hips against each other, and there was a desperation in it. His fingers pressed deep into Minhyuk’s skin, and he ground his hips forward like they would never get another chance. 

Minhyuk stilled him, grabbing his face and kissing him slowly, languidly, tasting the river water that had splashed up onto his lips. 

Hyungwon melted against him, moaning softly, making himself easy under Minhyuk’s wandering hands. 

When he pulled away, Hyungwon looked like a fire just ignited, shining and glowing under the moonlight. 

It was then that his mouth and his mind finally found a compromise. 

“I love you,” Minhyuk whispered. 

And Hyungwon’s eyes went wide as an owl’s before he rushed forward to kiss him again. 

“I love you, too, Minhyuk,” he rushed out. 

They didn't separate again that night. Not as they groped at each other, letting the river wash the mess away. Not as they waded back to the shore where their discarded clothes and blanket lay. Not as Minhyuk laid him down on the blanket and kissed and licked every inch of him he could find. 

And there under the moon and the stars, the cicadas singing up into the night, Minhyuk made love to him. 

The only time he had ever felt Hyungwon’s hands tremble was when they were pressed against his back, his voice in his ear calling out his name. 

 

Minhyuk woke up slowly the next morning, his body pleasantly warm and comfortable on his bed. He turned his head to find Hyungwon still asleep next to him, his body turned toward him, face nuzzled into the pillow. 

They had wandered back to the palace after, and Minhyuk hadn’t wanted to be left cold again, aching for Hyungwon. He had pulled them both to his room quietly, sneaking past a sleeping guard. 

Minhyuk wasn’t surprised to find Hyungwon still there next to him, but was filled with even more happiness when he was. 

He turned toward him, moving closer. He brushed the hair that had fallen on Hyungwon's face back gently. 

Hyungwon stirred, his face scrunching up as he groaned. Minhyuk chuckled as he kissed his nose. 

“Good morning,” he whispered. 

Hyungwon sucked in a breath and yawned before he opened his eyes, stretching his back like a cat.

“Good morning,” he said back, a sleepy smile appearing on his face. 

He was real. This was real. Last night hadn’t been a dream, and Minhyuk couldn't stop smiling as he kissed him.

Hyungwon hummed, his hand coming up to rest on Minhyuk’s chest. They were both naked, having thrown their clothes off as soon as Minhyuk had locked the door behind him.

“Do you think your troupe will worry?” Minhyuk asked. 

“No. If I am gone, they assume I'm with you. And there surely isn't a safer place in the kingdom.”

Minhyuk nodded before he kissed Hyungwon again, wondering what Hyunwoo would say about this. He could already hear the scolding in his ears. 

“I wish we never had to leave this bed,” Minhyuk said. 

Hyungwon pushed Minhyuk back before he crawled on top of him. 

“We don't for now,” Hyungwon offered.

He pointed toward the window, and Minhyuk followed the lines of his arm until he finally looked. It wasn’t full light out, the hazy brightness of early in the morning. There were no birds singing yet. They had time. 

Minhyuk spread his legs, so Hyungwon fit between them. When they looked at each other, a spark turned into a flame. 

Hyungwon kissed him again, slow, but less tired, more aware, and Minhyuk let his hands run up his back, pulling him close. 

“Tell me what you want,” Hyungwon whispered as he traced his lips over Minhyuk’s cheek, his brow, his temple. 

Minhyuk moaned, pressing himself against Hyungwon’s belly. 

“You,” Minhyuk answered. 

Hyungwon chuckled, and it tickled the shell of Minhyuk’s ear.

“Already? It can't have been more than a few hours,” Hyungwon said. 

Minhyuk’s thoughts were a flash of memories. Of fumbling hands and fingers. Of soft laughs against each other’s mouths. Of slick oil between thighs and moans muffled into pillows. 

He wrapped his legs around Hyungwon and pulled him closer. 

“I don’t care,” he said. 

Hyungwon smiled as he kissed him again. His hand slid between them as he shifted up. He wrapped his hands around both of them, rubbing his thumb across their heads. 

Minhyuk let his breath eke out in one fine huff, closing his eyes. He felt Hyungwon’s lips brush against his brow and eyelids. 

“Minhyuk.”

“Hyungwon,” Minhyuk whispered back. 

It was quick, both of them thrusting up into Hyungwon’s hand, panting against each other’s mouths. Minhyuk didn’t mind. Just enjoyed having the heat of Hyungwon’s body against him, their eyes locked together, being touched like he had always wanted. 

After they fell against each other again, exhausted again as they held each other.

“When does tonight end?” Hyungwon asked after a while. 

“What do you mean?”

“Only for the night, I had said,” Hyungwon said softly. 

Minhyuk traced his hands up Hyungwon’s back and looked out the window again. It was brighter now, the birds starting to chirp in the distance. 

Tonight had ended and spilled into tomorrow. He thought about Hyungwon asking, voice quiet and strained for them to belong to each other if only for just a night. Minhyuk pulled him closer. He probably would’ve promised longer if he had asked. Would’ve promised the world if he had asked. 

“Do you regret it?” Minhyuk asked. 

Hyungwon shook his head. “Nothing could make me regret this.”

Minhyuk smiled and squeezed him closer. They dozed off again for a while, not caring about the mess or the stickiness trapped between them.

He’d never felt more peaceful. 

Until he heard the door get pulled, trying to open. 

They both shot up, and reality crashed down around them, burned down the soft paradise they had built for themselves. The room smelled of oil and sex and sweat, and their hair was a mess, and the sheets were too, and there was no hiding anything at all they had done. 

“Your majesty?” came Hyunwoo’s voice through the sliding door. 

Hyungwon looked at him, and he was worried. Scared. He was Minhyuk’s priority as he stood up, walking over to his drawers. He pulled out the first jacket and pants he found and handed them to Hyungwon. He dressed himself quickly, and once he was done, Minhyuk found clothes for himself. 

“Your majesty?” came the call again, louder and more worried. 

“I’m getting dressed,” Minhyuk called back. 

It was silent for a few moments, and Hyungwon was still watching him, his eyes running around the room to look for an escape that wasn't really there. They hear footsteps outside, and they both turned to look at the door. 

“The guard is gone,” Hyunwoo said. 

Minhyuk sighed as he walked over to the door and opened it. Hyunwoo looked at him, then over to the bed where Hyungwon sat. Hyunwoo didn’t react. He just stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. 

“Do you know the meaning of careful? Should I give you the definition?” Hyunwoo asked coolly. 

Hyungwon bowed his head a little, like he was ashamed. Minhyuk sat down next to him and squeezed his hand. 

“I'm aware of the definition,” Minhyuk said softly. 

Hyunwoo sighed and rolled his shoulders back. 

“A letter came from your father. They’re moving faster than they thought. He’ll be back in two weeks time. Maybe even sooner. Apparently he's desperate to be home again,” Hyunwoo said. 

Paradise burned, indeed. Built up in two months and one night. Ashes with one letter. 

Minhyuk looked over at Hyungwon, and Hyungwon bit at his lip before he looked away again. 

“I know it’s sooner than you wanted,” Hyunwoo said softly. 

“I should go, then. We need to pack up,” Hyungwon said. He stood up, and Minhyuk clutched at his hand, not wanting him to leave. Not yet. 

“Wait a bit. I’ll walk you,” Minhyuk said. 

“No, you won’t. You already risked yourself enough bringing him here,” Hyunwoo said. 

“It’s okay, Minhyuk. I’ll see you tonight at dinner,” Hyungwon said. He leaned down and kissed his cheek before he slipped out of Minhyuk’s grasp, bowing at Hyunwoo before he was slipping out of the room. 

“I’ll have to find someone to clean out this room,” Hyunwoo said, glancing over the bed. 

“I could’ve gone with him,” Minhyuk said. 

Hyunwoo looked at him. “It’s not like you’re saying goodbye forever. You’re going to see him tonight. Although I would suggest staying in his room for the night.”

“You think it’ll work? Having them stay with Jooheon?” Minhyuk asked. 

Hyunwoo raised a brow. “Don’t you?”

Minhyuk frowned at the question before he stood up. “I need to wash up.”

“Please,” Hyunwoo grumbled before he stepped out of the room and called in some servants to fill up a bath for him. 

Tomorrow had come. And as Hyunwoo rambled on and on about preparations for his father coming home, Minhyuk sunk lower and lower into the tub. 

The water washed away any evidence of the night from his body, and that left him colder still. 

 

They sat on the cot in the guest room that Hyungwon had been using his whole stay, holding hands in the lamplight. The troupe was leaving tomorrow morning for Jooheon’s estate. It was their last night together for the foreseeable future. 

“You’ll like it there. It’s just as nice as the palace, although there is no shooting range,” Minhyuk said softly. 

“You’ll come often?” Hyungwon asked. He didn’t look away from the small fire in the lamp. 

“As often as I can.”

Hyungwon squeezed his hand. “Good.”

Minhyuk took a deep breath as he brought Hyungwon’s hand up to his lips and pressed kisses to it. 

“When I am king, I'll have you brought here again. You'll sleep in my bed every night if you want, or I can give you the room next to mine.” 

Hyungwon smiled. “And will I be made to dance?”

Minhyuk pulled Hyungwon’s arm around his shoulder, leaned his head against him. Hyungwon pulled him closer, pressed his nose against his hair. 

“Only when you want to pray,” Minhyuk replied. 

Hyungwon laughed. “That sounds perfect.”

“No hiding at all. No worrying. Just being together.”

Hyungwon hummed softly, kissing the top of Minhyuk’s head. “We will be happy in the meantime.”

Minhyuk looked up at Hyungwon. The fire flickered and gave, casting a red glow on his face. Hyungwon’s hand came up to hold Minhyuk’s face in place as he moved closer and kissed him. 

There was a softness now when they kissed. A tenderness they had played at but never committed to before. 

When Minhyuk reached for the buttons of his shirt, Hyungwon pulled away, shaking his head. “Not tonight,” he said softly. 

Minhyuk let his hand drop. He nodded before he leaned in to kiss him again, innocent, before he pecked his cheek. 

“May I stay here for the night?” He asked. 

Hyungwon smiled and nodded. “Yes.”

“Good. I liked waking up next to you.”

Hyungwon laughed again, and he held Minhyuk close to him. They were silent again, watching the light of the flames play on the walls. 

“Minhyuk?”

“Yes?”

“All the things you're saying. They’re very pretty words,” Hyungwon said softly. The implication hung in the air like dew about to form. 

Minhyuk looked at him, and Hyungwon looked back, face suddenly serious. Watching him like he did the fire in his hands. 

Minhyuk pulled away from him and walked to the cabinet in the room, searching through it. 

“What are you doing?” Hyungwon asked. 

Minhyuk took two candles out, the kind they used to illuminate the halls as they walked when there weren't enough lanterns. He sat on the floor next to their lamp and looked at the dancer. 

Hyungwon blinked for a moment before he moved down to the floor to sit in front of Minhyuk. The lamp sat next to them, between them, casting shadows on them.

Minhyuk handed Hyungwon one of the candles, and he took it, face curious. The prince held the wick of the candle to the flame of the lamp until it started burning. He pulled his candle out carefully, watched the flame grow stronger. Then he closed the top of the lamp, and his little flame was all the light that was left in the room. 

“Minhyuk,” Hyungwon said, and it was a question even when it didn't sound like it. 

Minhyuk cleared his throat. 

“I swear, over the only God you keep, that my pretty words are promises I intend to keep,” Minhyuk whispered. He tilted his candle forward, and he could see Hyungwon’s owl-eyes in the dark. 

“Minhyuk.” This time it was a whisper, an acceptance. A prayer. 

And then Hyungwon tilted the wick of his candle against Minhyuk’s. They watched them both burn brighter as the fire spread from one candle to the next. 

“I’ll wait for you,” Hyungwon said softly. 

Their skin prickled as everything hushed. The silence of a shrine or a temple. Of a holy space, a holy ritual, a holy thing. And Minhyuk wondered if this was how it always felt for Hyungwon when he danced. 

Their candles came apart, and they smiled at each other, at their faces because they were the main things their candles illuminated. With his free hand, Minhyuk reached out, and Hyungwon intertwined their fingers, holding it tight.

“I'll belong to you for as long as you’ll have me,” Minhyuk whispered.

He couldn't look away from Hyungwon’s face. Maybe it was the fire reflecting off his deep brown eyes, but there was a such a shine to them, and no matter how many times Minhyuk noticed it, he always found himself captivated. 

“We’ll belong to each other. More than just one night.”

Minhyuk smiled. “And the fire will be our only witness.”

Hyungwon squeezed Minhyuk’s hand. It was deeper than any promise Minhyuk had ever made. He nodded slightly and squeezed back. 

“One,” Minhyuk counted softly, pulling his candle closer to his lips. 

Hyungwon sniffed softly and followed his lead. “Two.”

“Three.”

They blew their candles out.

And then they were reaching for each other, hands seeking familiar warmth in the darkness. They tangled together, hands going up and up until they felt their faces. Even in the dark, Minhyuk had the feeling of it memorized. Plush kissing lips, rounder nose, soft brow and cheekbone, up into smooth long hair that has grown a bit longer, reaching even further past his cheeks. 

Hyungwon’s hands were finding a similar familiarity, his hands against hands, down arms and shoulders, down to the sides of his chest, and held him there. Squeezed. 

Minhyuk moved in and kissed Hyungwon, pulled him gently closer until their mouths found each other, and then again more firmly. 

They touched and touched and touched, and it was a seal. The ending of a ritual. 

Hyungwon tasted of moonlight and river water and the smell of sweet smoke, and when they whispered words of love and belonging against their skins, they meant it. 

“I’ll come to you. I’ll always come to you,” Minhyuk whispered. 

“I trust you. I'll wait for you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

And  _ not tonight _ became  _ right now _ , and in the ashes that had become their paradise, they found an ember still burning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this extremely long (for me) one shot! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave comments or kudos if you liked it!  
> Hit me up:  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yikeslike)  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/yikeslike)


End file.
